The Water Lily and her Stone Cutter
by Writingisapassion48
Summary: 1956 Ten Commandments Fanfic, staring Joshua and Lilia, will tell there story from beginning to end. This is going to be a collaborated work with me and Ismeme Daughter of Athena writing it. This story will also star other main characters from the movie.


_Hello if you've read the description you know what this story is about, but it is a collaborated story by me and __Ismeme Daughter of Athena__. Me and her both feel that this story needs to be told and I was very shocked that nobody on Fanfiction had upload one about them. This story however might take a long time to get finished and updating might be infrequent, just bare with us please _

_I don't own anything, everything belongs to Paramount. _

The wind blew and hot desert air brushed against a young girl skirts; she must have been only 7 years old at the time and she seemed a very timid creature. She was a very beautiful child, with dark brown hair and dark eyes, attractive pale skin. These traits would have been something to be proud of, something her father could later use in finding the girl a good husband, however this was not an ordinary girl, for she dressed in brown rags and she was hardened by her rough life in slavery. Her name was Lilia and she was of the tribe Ephraim of Israel, all the tribes of Israel were slaves in Egypt at this time.

The young girl was walking near the Nile River, as a child she had more freedom then adults. Most children were left in the house, cleaning, cooking, and tending to the animals. Few learned how to read or write. Those who did were thought of very lowly amongst the Israelites since that most likely meant that they bowed before the Egyptians rather than too the God of Abraham.

Lilia looked over into the Nile and saw one of the most beautiful water lily's she had ever seen. It was blue with a white and yellow creamy center; she bent down to pick up the lily. As she was bending she lost her footing and fell straight into the Nile. She was lucky, she had been near a shallower part of the Nile, she had no injury the only problem was she was soaking wet and by the time she got home it would be dark and cold.

"Why you look just like a Water Lily." A voice from behind her said

She turned her head and saw a boy a bit older then herself. The boy's name was Joshua, she knew him since they were part of the same tribe of Ephraim but they had rarely spoke together. He was tall for his age, with dark curly hair and eyes to match. He was proving to become man with great strength. Lilia knew his father Nun was a stonecutter; slaves that were stonecutters were kept well fed, Joshua was also destine to become one.

"My name is Lilia." She boldly stated

"Well the Water Lily on the top of your head says otherwise." He joked

Lilia hands ran upwards to the top of her head and quickly grabbed the water lily from her head and placed it back in the water. She felt a little embarrassed since she was still sitting in the water; she was most likely the bottom of her dress was covered with the Nile's mud

"Here let me help you up." Joshua said

He gently grabbed her hand and pulled her out of waters of the Nile. She began to try and get all mud and weeds from her clothing but she knew it would be pointless to do anything about the water that was all over them.

"You're Joshua aren't you?" She said

"Joshua son of Nun, and I know you're Lilia. But how, water lily, did you know me?"

"I'm in the same tribe as you."

"Ephraim"

"Yes."

Lilia began to walk back to her home, she knew that she might have a cold by the time she got there the sun was already fading.

"Let me walk you home." Joshua insisted

Lilia allowed him to walk her home, as they walked the beauty of the Nile began to fade and the harsh life in bondage began. They lived in Goshen; a land which was given to Joseph son of Jacob, a great vizier of Egypt, and to his brother to dwell in. Lilia heard that it was once beautiful but now it was reduced with the harsh life of slavery. House was drafty and built from cheap wood. The stones in wells fall apart. Lilia also knew that most women cried at night for their lost children.

Lilia's aunt is one of them, she had a son who was killed under Pharaoh's order that all Hebrew newborn males must die. Lilia's aunt never recovered from the loss, her husband eventually had to bring her back to her family since he could not have a wife who was so out of control. Lilia's aunt now lived with her in her family's home.

After what seemed like an eternity they finally reached her home. They had not spoken the entire way, and now it was time for goodbye.

"Well thank you for your kindness."

"Anytime water lily"

Lilia went to go to the door,

"Can I come over sometime? Just as a friend, of course"

"Yes, we shall be good friends." Lilia said with a smile.

She went inside and Joshua began his journey home.

_Hope you've all enjoyed please comment and review. _


End file.
